No- or minimum-till disc planters have furrow-opening discs to apply seed to soil. Pre-emergence herbicide is often applied to soil before planting to prevent weeds from competing with seedlings. Conventional disc planters often have additional systems to apply fertiliser during planting to improve crop emergence, growth and yield.
Disadvantages of conventional disc planters include low planting speeds, high draught requirements, high fuel costs, clogging of soil in heavy or wet soils, poor trash handling ability, excessive lateral soil throw during furrow formation, poor seed to soil contact, fertiliser damage to seedlings, and excessive soil compaction. Excessive soil compaction is particularly disadvantageous because it adversely affects many soil properties among them soil moisture retention, seed to soil contact and herbicide to soil contact.
What is needed is a disc planter which addresses the above difficulties.